


A Tape for Ryan

by AWrites



Series: Madej's Mixtapes [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWrites/pseuds/AWrites
Summary: Having a spare tape after recording Sara's birthday present, Shane finally tells Ryan something that's been on his mind for a while now...Or the one where Ryan finds a cassette tap on his desk, labeled "For Ryan <3"





	A Tape for Ryan

_Ryan,_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Ghosts aren't real. Get over it._


End file.
